Storms
by divaki
Summary: "Do you not like storms?" A gentle smirk, one that was fairly consistent. "Um, n-not really, no." [ Fem!Divine x Aki Izayoi. ]


_**please read and enjoy! this was just a little exercise to get me back into the swing of writing.**_

* * *

The distant rolls of thunder seldom relaxed the young redhead, who simply sat quietly on the couch, gripping at the skirt of her dress rhythmically. Rain pouring down, hitting glass panes, filled the otherwise silent room, save for the typing at a keyboard from the desk. Aki might have _wanted_ to seek comfort from Divine, but there would always be a reluctance to do so. From where she was sat, those green eyes seemed incredibly focused upon the screen, as though nothing else existed, not even the weather. It was hard to hide the upset that it caused her; was she only of interest when she had a duel disk on her arm and an aggressive fire in her brown eyes? Of course, she knew that wasn't true, the woman was just dedicated. And despite her desire for attention, she respected that too much to wish to distract her.

With a swallow, harder than she had intended, the psychic shifted, considering her actions for a moment, before rising from her seat, shaking ever so slightly. The sound of her slippers shuffling against hardwood flooring filled her ears, but only drew Divine away from her work when it stopped, right beside the chair, gaze flickering between the darkening clouds of the world outside and the alluring darkness of a mysterious woman. A sudden spin on the chair, so they were facing each other, Aki only just taller than the other, despite standing up.  
"Can I help you, Aki?" Her voice was soft, starkly different to the tone used with anybody else. One quick glance over, and she appeared to know exactly what the issue was. "Do you not like storms?" A gentle smirk, one that was fairly consistent.  
"Um, n-not really, no." Considering everything that she had proven herself capable of, maybe this was quite a surprising revelation to the Arcadian leader; someone that could easily cause such destruction being afraid of something so simple would likely be amusing to her, if it wasn't Aki that was before her, gaze on the floor, embarrassed tears pricking her eyes, threatening to shed and show her vulnerability.

A flash of something, perhaps genuine concern, in Divine's eyes, as she extended a hand. For once, her leather gloves had been left on the desk by her mouse, assumably from irritating her while she tried to type. A smaller, pallid, hand placed itself in her grasp, and a thumb traced over the back of the younger redhead's. For a moment, she seemed genuinely distracted, partially from how well-groomed she was, and how brilliantly red her nails were. The unwilling Signer's soothed aura was only temporary, as a flash of lightening briefly illuminated a fairly dark room, followed rather quickly by a crack of thunder. This just reminded the already nervous woman that the bad weather was just coming closer to them, and she jumped with a squeak, eyes squeezed shut as though that would be helpful. Instead, it just allowed the salty tears to fall down her reddened cheeks.  
"Oh, Aki." She pulled her a little closer, an arm wrapping possessively around her waist. Her eyes narrowed instinctually, having only really needed to act in this way to intimidate. "Why don't you sit with me until it's over?"

Had anybody said to Aki when she first stepped into the lobby of the impressively tall building, that she would wind up sat on the movement's owner, shifting to get comfortable on their lap, as she buried her face in locks of reddish-brown hair, she would have laughed. But now, her eyes closed and breaths heavy, she found herself cradled. Long nails lightly scratched at her arm, tickling the sensitive skin where a dark red mark lay. If it wasn't for Divine, she would likely still despise the claw, though that wasn't to say she had a good relationship with it. Soon, it began to feel strange to have the skin touched and with a whimper, she lifted her head, a reluctance to remove herself from the soft scent of black roses that lingered in the red locks. Her brows furrowed, her cheeks still wet, and her heart only just soothing it's rapid fluttering.

"Is it… Is it over?" She whispered, voice hoarse from her minor state of panic.  
Divine's arm just shifted, so she could instead softly rub circles into the small of her back, and she found it hard to resist the smirk that came when Aki squirmed under her touch. Hazel eyes stared out of the window. "I think so, it's just heavy rain now." The fragile frame in her arms appeared to relax with this new information, trusting in the mistress enough to blindly believe anything she said. Though, her grip didn't loosen, and her reassuring gestures continued until the psychic was certain she had calmed down properly. Even in such caring moments, she refrained from using language to help; kind words didn't come easily to her. It felt as though the words got stuck on the tip of her tongue, refusing to ever materialise into more than just a concept in her mind. It was a relief that the woman in her arms seemed to take whatever she could get.

"…I don't have to move, do I?" With a nuzzle against silky fabric, as though acting cute to accentuate her comfort, Aki watched her from behind half-lidded eyes and long eyelashes. Though, it occurred to her that, maybe, that was a little impolite. Her attempt to retract her previous question came in the form of words tumbling out, "I will if you want me to, I mean, I'm just cosy here."  
"You're fine there." She replied, watching the duelist move back into the position that she appeared to favour, Divine's shoulder and arm supporting her.  
"If you want me to move—"  
"Aki, I could easily just carry you to wherever I wanted to go." When all she gained was a slightly confused smile, she decided to explain what she meant. "You're not that heavy."  
"Oh. Okay,"  
"You'd like me to carry you around as well, wouldn't you?" She smirked, the disappointment rather amusing to her. "I never said I wouldn't want to, you know. You don't need to look so sad." A light roll of the eyes, as she pulled Aki in closer, giving her exposed forehead a light kiss. Physical intimacy wasn't something she often indulged the other in, but the red cheeks and stammered attempt at a response made it worth it. " _Maybe_ , if you fall asleep on me, I might even carry you to your bed."  
Brown eyes widened. Apparently, the distress that the storm had cast over her had dissipated as fast as the thick, grey clouds that lingered above them.  
"Not if you go to sleep on purpose though. I'll know."  
"Divine! That's not fair!" She covered her mouth as soon as she spoke.  
A low chuckle, menacing to most that heard it, escaped red lips. "Who ever said I _was_ fair?"


End file.
